


Stupid Love

by Elf_Gengfan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Gengfan/pseuds/Elf_Gengfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid !</p><p>Fool !</p><p>Idiot !</p><p>Well, all kind of curses he throws but he can't deny that his heart flutters.</p><p>" Say what you want...your heart is mine anyway," he really want to kick that stupid grins on that face to wipe it off. Ugh, how he hate it, he waste so much H2O+NaCl for him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Heart

Changmin back hugs the man that is slightly short from him and nuzzles his nose between the crocks of the man neck. He inhales his breath deeply, taking into his memory the scent that he will forever remember. He stays like that, circling his arms around the waist as he rested his head comfortably. Changmin loves this moment so much. Bugging the artist whilst he paints becomes his habit lately. “Min…I’m painting here…” the painter start to complain. Instead of loosen up his hugs Changmin hugs that squishy thing tighter. “Yah! Shim Changmin! I can’t breathe!” the painter turn his body and smack Changmin’s head. Changmin grins idiotically as now Junsu wants to talk to him again. Junsu in foul moods this morning, and that was Changmin’s fault, teasing him about his closeness with Junho too much. Saying that he’s isn’t really out of circle of society because Changmin is there for him.

Shim Changmin and Kim Junsu, they are heaven and earth apart. Like North Pole and South Pole, still they attracted to each other though they are too different. Junsu loves the calmness and the quietness around him whilst Changmin love to be around others company. Thus, when he and Junsu becomes housemate under certain circumstances, Junsu wasn’t able to cope at first with Changmin’s bright and easy going thingy habit. In his world, he’s only know to talk, to joke, to play with his twin, Kim Junho, or some would call him Zuno or Juno. Junsu try to wiggles again but Changmin hold on his stand. “Okay…okay…just keep hugging me then…I won’t say anything but please, give me space for a bit, I want to finish this painting before my imagination runs away…” he said as put the brushes on the table besides while staring at the white canvas that already turn to a gorgeous paint.

“Hum, well…if you lose your idea…I will give you one…” Changmin smile mischievously, making the painter looks at him in question. Changmin smiles turn into a smirk before he leans closer to Junsu’s ear and whisper.

“How about paint the both of us, nude on bed, making love to each other,”

“Yah! Shim Changmin!” Changmin runs away when the dolphin already turn into killer whale, with the face as red as ripe tomatoes inside the work room with happy laughter filled the air.

 

“Yeah…yeah….keep laughing froggie… Such a nice twin you are…” Junsu grumbles as he heard the happy laughter emitted from his twin when he finished telling his twin about Changmin keeps teasing him. “Just admit it then Su…you love him teasing you aren’t you? If not, you wouldn’t sulking around if you doesn’t want him to persuade you,” Junho replied after his serenity laugh died down though the slight chuckles still obvious on the end of his voice. Junsu pouted as he huffed a bit. “Am not… he just a stupid, fool, idiot housemate that happen to have weird habit of hugging me and treats me like I’m his bolster or plusher,” he grumbles and Junho chuckles again. “Su…I never know that you can grumble as much as this…since like you said, Changmin jump into your life, I realized that you changed a lot Su…” Junho commented and Junsu can’t take that.

“Oh my twin…am not…trust me, that phone pillar just want to mess up with me…he didn’t know what I’m capable of yet…” Junho burst into a louder laugh. “We will see Su…we will see…anyway, when will you introduce me to this Mr Popular Shim Changmin anyway?” he asked, begin to take in interest on Changmin when Junsu always talks about him whenever they are on phones. “Hum…how about when you bring you ass back from Tokyo and land here safely first, then we will talk about that later,” Junsu scoff, uneasy with the idea of Changmin and Junho knowing each other.

 

He holds his hand forward, initiating a handshake. The man who has the same height as him look at the shortest one among them, giving a questioning look at first, but shaking the other hand afterwards. “So…the sunshine that giving my flower all the force to kick and smack me is here…glad to meet you…I’m Changmin,” Changmin introduced himself, hand still linked to Junho and the other male smile. Changmin was stunned at first, the smile are really similar with the owner standing besides him now. “I know…I heard of you plenty of times…” Junho answered as he pull his hand away, getting uncomfortable with his twin menacing stare as if there’s something behind that. “Uhuh…so this quickie dolphin talks about me a lot?” Changmin raise an eyebrow, throwing Junsu a knowing look. “I don’t know that I’m that dear to him at all…he grins mischievously, teasing his housemate.

“Uh…just please don’t get the wrong idea, it just you always piss me off and Junnie is there to listen…” Changmin make a look. “Well then…at least I know I’m important in your life baby,” he pecks Junsu’s cheek and run away for his life while dragging the twin of the dolphin along.

“Yah! Shim Changmin!”

Changmin grins become wider and he tilt his head to take a good look towards the twin he just met. “I love how he calls me…always…” Junho chuckles and he can’t deny that the mischief make by Changmin makes his heart skip a beat.

 

Junho looks at his pouting twin as the man make a loud sigh. “What’s wrong?” he asked, Junsu pouts more, and almost breaking all the dishes he is doing right now. “Err…Su, don’t you think I’m the one who should do the chores instead?” Junho asked warily. If not’s the plate broken, it may hurt Junsu’s hand instead. “Come on twin…stop it…I’ll continue…” Junho finally pushed Junsu away from his position in front of the sink and begin to wash the dishes instead. “Junie…” Junsu start to grumbles again. “Stop grumbling…just go and watch the television, I believe there is a soccer match tonight. If not mistaken, MU and Chelsea…” Junsu smiles right away. “Really?” he asked, beaming happily. “Yeah…now go enjoy your soccer whilst I finished this…”

“Alrightie…” Junsu smiles as he runs toward the living room, Junho smiles again at his twin eagerness. He finishes up and followed the twin of his to the living room but instead of finding a smiles brightly jumping dolphin, he meets an angry killer whale instead. His eyes directed to the television and he got the message, Changmin is busy playing with his game console, ignoring Junsu who sits beside him. He decides to stay and watch.

“Changmin…can you stop please….there is a soccer match I want to watch…”

“Hum…not interested…I’m the one who turn this television on first…so it’s mine…”

“Uh…couldn’t you be considerate towards me….it’s not every day I can watch Manchester versus Chelsea….”

“I bought this television set Junsu…” Changmin replied as he pause the game, he can hear his opponent grumbling though it just online matches between him and virtual friend.

“And I just want to watch the match…only for today…you know I’ve never touch whatever yours before,” Junsu pouted, trying his best to charm the man in front of him with his cuteness.

-Ding!!- Wrong Su…you already touch my heart.

“Hum…well, what I got in return then?” Changmin asked, hiding the smiles behind.

“Uhuh? What do you want?” Junsu asked with his tadpole eyes towards Changmin. Changmin grins for a bit and lean closer. With a swift and quick moves, he land his lips on Junsu's lips. The tadpole eyes becomes widen and Junsu's cheeks immediately radiating heat. Changmin retreats his lips from Junsu's. Then he looks back at his game, sending message to his opponent saying that they will continue their battle later. “That’s all that I want from you Su….for today at least…” Changmin said as he peck Junsu's cheek whilst the man still in shock and quickly runs away before Junsu regains his composure. Few blinks later, Junsu finally realize what had happened.

“Yah! Shim Changmin!” Junho hands flies toward his ears, protecting his hearing from the loud dolphin’s screaming.

 

Changmin sits casually on the couch while thinking hard on the next step. He didn’t even know how to do right now. He really, really fall in love with that said man, but Junsu always treat him not more than a housemate that coincidently renting the same house with him. Well, Junsu doesn’t know his true self yet, and now with Junho here, he try to figure out perhaps he can get help from Junho to make the oblivious dolphin understand about his true feelings. Somehow, he can feel that Junsu have the same feelings towards him too but that man live in denial so much. He sighs again and without he realized it, someone sits beside him. “So…you have interest in my twin aren’t you?” Junho suddenly asked and Changmin jump out of the couch.

“Can’t you make any noise first before talking? You startle me you know,” Changmin grumbles as he sits back on his previous comfortable sitting. Junho chuckles as he hugs Junsu’s bolster close to him. “Hey…that’s Junsu’s bolster…I bought it for him after his bolster gone missing…”

“Are you sure the bolster gone missing? Not kidnapped by certain somebody?” Changmin’s face suddenly change colour at the unpredictable question. Junho chuckles again as he throws the bolster to Changmin who quickly catches that. “One advice, if you kidnapped something belong to others, at least, keep your bedroom door closed…sorry, doesn’t mean to peek in but your door are wide open, so I just happened to see what inside…” it’s Junho turn to smirk his trademark smirk when Changmin lost his words. “Come on…tonight I will dig up everything from that dolphin…also, it’s kind of interesting watching both of you…” Changmin’s mouth gapes open as he just followed the other version of his dolphin.

 

Junsu pouted. His face is almost as sour as the lime he’s cutting right now. Since two days ago, Changmin stop harassing him, instead, spending time with his twin. “Stupid Shim Changmin…fools…you steals my first kiss then you treat me as you didn’t do anything wrong…I’ll kill…kill you…” he mutters while chopping the innocent lime angrily. “Suie…what are you doing?” Changmin who entered the kitchen suddenly greets his housemate. “I’m painting…can’t you see?” Junsu retorted with his sarcastic remark. Changmin cease his eyebrows. “Are you sure? Aren’t you inventing new recipe?” he asked again as his eyes darted toward the mashed potatoes…errr correction, lime. “Yeah…I want to poison you to death,” Junsu mumbles quietly while he starts to mince the mushroom. At first he think of making sweet sour chicken but his mood really gone down seeing the closeness between Changmin and Junho.

“Hey Min…aren’t you coming back? Or do you want me to win on purpose? You know you’ll lose the bet if you didn’t win this game…” Junho’s voice echoed from the living room. Changmin open the refrigerator and takes a bottle of mineral water, the he rummages through the cupboard taking some junk food. “Coming Junnie…definitely won’t lose, don’t want to lose the opportunity to taste your lips,” Changmin answered as he runs toward the living room and seated himself comfortably besides Junho. The both males look at each other.

“Die! Die! Die!” both males laugh silents as they get what they want. Junsu’s jealous reaction.

 

He stares at the peaceful looking sleeping dolphin’s twin. Junho looks lovely when he sleep, that Changmin has to admit. They spent their days together today and he couldn’t believe that Junho able to be that fun of guy. He always thought that Junho will have the same or almost similar attitude with his twin but turn out, Junho are easy going. Changmin shakes Junho’s shoulder, try to wake that man up from his sleep but seems like he’s in deep sleep already. “Junho…Junho…” he calls out but he receives no reaction. Changmin smile. Perhaps that man are exhausted, he remembers clearly how rages Junsu are that afternoon.

 

“Yes!!! I win!!!” Changmin’s shout joyfully as he wins over Junho on StarCraft. The other male grumbles a bit before crosses his arms on his chest. “You cheated Min…that’s not fair. I don’t call that as winning…” Junho protested, Changmin grins as he tilts Junho’s chin whilst he make sure, Junsu heads to the living room already with his louds declaration of winning. “That’s my Junnie…we call as strategy…now, you lost your bet…” Changmin leans closer to Junho, bit by bit. “I won’t accept that as you are winning Min…you used your cheats on me while playing….” Junho still try to protest but when Changmin’s nose touches his nose, he instantly become silent.

They look into each other eyes.

“Are he here yet?” Junho read the way Changmin send the signal.

-Tap! Tap! Tap!-

“Almost,” he answered back, also using their eyes signal. Changmin moves closer, lips almost touch Junho’s lips. Junho closes his eyes, waits whatever may come next.

“Yah Shim Changmin!” Changmin feels his head spinning as he feels hard smack on his head as he got pulled away. The only things he see next is Junho got dragged away and four hours after that, they returned home. Both are drenched with sweats and when Changmin asked, Junho said the only way to calm down a raging duckbutt is by playing soccer with him.

So now, the man who already drained his energy out is sleeping peacefully on the couch. Without thinking much, Changmin lift that sleeping man bridal style though it’s a bit hard since both of them having the same height, but somehow, he manage to bring Junho to Junsu’s bedroom. The door isn’t close, something that Changmin will be thankful for. He pushes the door and greets by sleeping Junsu on the bed. Changmin smiles softly as he lays Junho next to his twin, carefully before fixing the blanket on both of them. He looks at Junsu, but something tells him that there is something suspicious.

It is then that he notices that, Junsu fakes his sleep. He can see the movement of Junsu’s eyes under his half-lidded eyes. Changmin smirks inertly before kissing his index and middle fingers before placing them over Junho’s lips. “Goodnight my sweetie Junnie…” he said and as he is about to kiss Junho’s forehead, Junsu jolts up, starts to beat Changmin’s with his bolster. “Get out….gfet out…get out!!!” he screams while endlessly beating Changmin, Changmin chuckles whilst Junho’s awake, still in daze on what is happening around him.

Junsu has his arms crossed on his chest whilst Changmin sits on the couch, wincing in pains still whilst Junho treats Changmin bruises with the ices. “Su…you shouldn’t use your taekwondo skills to harm your own housemate,” Junho nags a bit and Junsu widen his eyes in disbelief. “He tries to kiss you while you are asleep Junnie…” Junsu retaliate, defencing the reason he beats Changmin up. “It just a kiss….and that was not my first kiss to…what is so wrong about that? Besides you have seen me kissing with my ex-boyfriend before this…it’s the same…” Junho answered.

“Yeah…he’s right…besides; he owes me a kiss because you drag him out before I even kiss him when he lost the game…” Changmin interfere. Junsu glares his daggers eyes toward Changmin. “You just ki…” Junsu lost on his words when he sees the playful smile on Changmin’s face. “So…you are afraid that your taste will dissipate from my lips…so Su….” Changmin stands and walk close to Junsu. Junsu looks at Changmin with his rounded eyes, an attempt to look scary but fail miserably because that just make him look cuter. “Su….” Changmin holds Junsu’s hands tightly, trapping the shorter male from escaping from his grabs. Junho turn his face around, doesn’t want to witness the shy gazes that his twin fails miserably to hide. “I won’t kiss you Su…I just want a kiss from Junnie…” Changmin said gleefully as he flees. Another success in pulling the duckbutt’s jealousy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changmin sits inside his bedroom and smiles while his hands work fast, drawing a certain somebody, things that Junsu never know. Changmin himself is a painter. None knows that the Shim Changmin they befriend with is the same ‘Max’ who paints so many famous paintings worth thousand dollars at least. His drawings are always artistic, one can tell the story behind the pictures he paints and right now, he paints yet another painting with a smile on his face. Junsu doesn’t know, he never knows. The ‘Max’ he adores is the man sharing the same house with him right now. He clearly remember, the first meeting with Junsu was six months ago, when the said painter visit his art gallery.

 

Junsu drags Hyukjae here and there, adoring every pieces of artwork, handmade by the famous Max. He is the final year student of Y University and majoring in art. Since two years ago, he start to develop interest for a painter named Max. None have meets him in real life, but his drawings always manage to steal people attention. Now Junsu is standing in front of the main attraction. A painting that illustrates the back views of a child who is staring longingly at the house in front of him. The boy looks lonely and as if the house is near, he doesn’t feel that the house is the home for him. “Aish…dolph…how long you’ll be here? It’s almost four hours and my feet ache all over…I don’t think I can stand anymore….you drag me here and there and you are staring at this painting for more half an hour,” Hyukjae nags. “Ssshhh…Hyukkie…what do you think of this picture?” Junsu asked, ignoring the fact that his best of friend are already tired. Hyukjae hissed as he looks at the picture. “Just a boy heading home after all it’s late at evening where sun already setting off…” Hyukjae said. Didn’t even really care.

“No Hyukkie…you are wrong…the boy are staring at the house, there is longing inside…”

“What are you talking about Su? He is heading home….”

“No…the house only is a building…not a home for him,”

Changmin who stands beside the corner of his main painting heard the conversation. He looks back at the lady in front of him. “MongJi….” He called out and the lady looks at him. “What is it food monster? You already win your bet, so tonight dinner is on me,” JiHyo replied lazily. Changmin hissed as he grabs JiHyo hand and drag her with him. “It’s not that MongJi…heard that? That boy there understand my painting…besides the wonderful, colourful colours I used on that canvas, the cheery atmosphere I tried to disguise it with, he detected the gloominess…” Changmin stated as he watch the back view of the boy together with his friends.

“So…?” JiHyo asked as she feels blank.

“Don’t you get it…that’s my destiny…” he said, grinning mischievously.

Starting from that day, Changmin starts to watch over that boy. He get to know that Junsu is a student in fine art at Y University, hence means that boy is his junior since he is also one of the prestigious university alumni. He got invited by the university dean from the faculty of art to give a talk, he accept it but he sends his friend to give the talk instead, saying that he fall sick on that day but the truth is, Changmin was there, sitting beside Junsu and watch the enthusiasm inside Junsu’s eyes to know about this ‘Max’.

Changmin is also there when Junsu graduated from the university and received his first class honour degree in fine art. He watches the paintings that Junsu draws and he know instantly, if he and Junsu become one, they can create a beautiful sea of paintings that can indulge the world. Junsu have charm him. Unconsciously, Junsu grabs his heart and Changmin is unwilling to let Junsu set his heart free from the curse. A curse that Changmin would like to call as; his love towards the new artist. Under some circumstances, Changmin learn that Junsu’s life as a new artist is hard. He needs a housemate to afford the pay of his rented apartment. Changmin willingly leave his spacious and comfortable apartment coming as a new renter just to be close with Junsu. He already try everything in his hand to win Junsu’s heart but that boy, now already turn into a man remains oblivious. He’s not that sociable, the opposite of Changmin himself, but he sure have a good friend called Hyukjae. Changmin used to get jealous over that man because whenever Hyukjae is around Junsu will put off his guard and let his melodious laughter runs free.

But slowly, through his persistence, Junsu allows him to enter his personal space but not completely collide down his walls of guard just yet. Junho coming over is a bless for him. The twin convince him that Junsu actually have the same feelings towards him, it just, he still oblivious of that. And now, here Changmin are, inside his own room whilst painting a new drawing. A smile crept up on his face. This will be a gift. Birthday gift.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Happy Birthday SuSu…” Junho’s beams happily whilst hugging his twin. Junsu’s grins along as he replied the hug. “Yeah…happy birthday to Junnie…” he said as the both of them chuckles. Mrs Kim giggles at the twin’s act and she gets up from her seat after patting her husband’s thigh. “Okay…time to cut the cake…let’s sing first boys…”

“Yay…mama cakes always the best…” Junsu said whilst running towards the living room, Junho is after him. Mrs Kim light up the candles for both of the twin and Junsu smiles get wider, not to mention Junho. His lips curved up, stretching so much, almost reaching his ears if one to say. “Okay…let’s sing together…” Mr Kim interrupt, the four of them sings happily and when the song ends, both of them are about to blow the candles when the doorbell rings. Junsu looks at Junho as Junho makes a knowing look. “He’s here…” he beams happier than before as he leaves the coffee table where the cake rest comfortably. He walks to the main door and open it. There, Changmin is standing before him with two boxes of gift. “Happy birthday Junnie…” Changmin wish and Junho smiles as he hug Changmin.

“Thank you…come on in…mama, papa, this is Changmin…sorry, I just invite him over and forgot to tell you about him…” Junsu frown at that statement, his face become sour instantly.

“Oh that’s okay…come on, join us,” Mr Kim invites warmly, Changmin passed Junho his gift. “For me?” Junho asked and Changmin nodded. He moves towards the Kim elders and bows, paying respect first before turning to look at Junsu. “Hi Su…happy birthday to you too…” Changmin said as he handed the other box to Junsu. Junsu takes the gift but his face still as sour as before. “Ouh.,..come on Su…don’t make that long face,” Changmin said as he leans close to Junsu. “Or I kiss you in front of your parents and make you as my husband tonight,” he grins and quickly moves away, distancing himself from Junsu before the man can do further harm on him. Though that night there is another guest during their event, dinner went smooth thankfully.

Changmin, Junsu and Junho sit at the gazebo in front of the Kim resident after their dinner. Both of the twin is so excited to unwrapped the gifts they get today. Well, though not as many as they always get when they were little, but that much already make them feel appreciated. “So…what are you waiting for? Open up your presents guys…” Changmin said. Junsu glares a bit. “Not your business,” he hissed whilst Junho only able to shrug at Junsu stubbornness. “Well, Min…what did you get me?” Junho asked as he starts to unwrap Changmin present first, the opposite from Junsu who choose to open the gift he got from his mother first.

“Well, open it and you’ll know…”

Junho do as what he told and his eyes widen in disbelief. Changmin gives him an ukulele made of glasses. “Wow…how do you know I want this so badly?” he asked as he lifts the ukulele up. “Wow…Changmin….how do you know I was really craving to have this. This is cool…” Junho’s amusement doesn’t cease as he keeps staring at the music instrument. “Well, you said you are a music major, and this ukulele is limited offer thingy, so I just figured out…” Changmin answered calmly. Junho looks at Junsu who already make the face of dislikes.

“Okay Su….open yours…I want to know what Min gives you,” Junho said, excited with his twin’s present. Lazily, Junsu open the wrappers and box. Only to be greeted by a beautiful drawing. On the left corner of the drawing, there’s –M.A.X- signature. Junsu’s eyes shines brightly. “Oh my god….how did you get this?? This drawing is new…I have been following Max exhibition but never see this one…this is really a great piece of art…” Junsu suddenly beams in happiness. “Changmin…well…thank you….this is…wow, other painter will be jealous of me…” Junsu still with his amazement. “Well, how about read what that painter wrote behind,” Changmin suggest and Junsu obeys.

 

-Happy 26th Birthday, may you have the greatest birthday ever Kim Junsu-

-Wish one day we can paint together, you are talented in drawing as well-

-Best wishes, MAX-

 

Junsu eyes brighten up so much reading the wishes. He jumps up and unconsciously hugging Changmin. “Wow…this a good one….thank you Changmin….thank you…I really…really thanks you…”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since that birthday event, Junsu and Changmin’s relationship improve a lot. Junsu can accept Changmin’s jokes nowadays though he will still pouted when Junho come over and spends some time with Changmin. He didn’t know why, but every time when Changmin goofing around with Junho, he can feel his body on fire, he will be enrages and he feels like as jealousy take over him.

Junsu puts the brush on the table and looks at the painting Changmin have him three months ago. A smile crept on his face as he keeps his gaze on the picture. It just a simple picture where a man was about to enter his small hut by the lake and the sunrise is about to shines the world. Somehow, Junsu can feel that the man is the boy from Max previous exhibition. The same person now did finds the place he can call home, though as beautiful nor luxurious house like the previous painting, the man looks like he is content with what he has now. Junsu can’t stop smiling now. How he wish he to can be a painter like Max. He walks toward the painting and caress it for a bit before the rings of his phone disturbing his concentration.

“Hello…” he greets.

“Hello…this is Max right?” Junsu is stunned. Max, who’s Max?

“Max?” he whispers a bit, the lady on the other end chuckles.

“Okay now Max…stop fooling around…just stop running away and come back here…we still wants to hold a discussion with you,” the lady said.

“I’m really sorry ma’am…this is not Max speaking and there is no one named Max inside this house too…” Junsu apologize. The lady laughs a bit.

“Stop playing around Max. I know you disagree with our concept beforehand and I know that was our family faults. That’s why we want to meet you and re-discuss about this matter,” the lady keep talking and Junsu become more confused than ever. What does this lady mean anyway?

“I’m not playing around ma’am…I’m not Max…I’m Junsu…I think you called a wrong number,” he stated and the lady sound like she’s in shock.

“What? Really? But I was told that this is Max the painter number…I’m so sorry…really sorry to disturb you…sorry to take your time…” the lady apologize and Junsu smiles.

“It’s okay…things happen…” and the conversation end. But only a few seconds later, Junsu realizes one thing, the phone that he has with him is not his, but…

“Changmin….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Foolish Love

The lady who is busy sketching on his white sheet has to stop from continuing her sketch. She sighs as she looks up at her restless partner. “Shim Changmin…can’t you stop pacing back here and there? You are creating mess inside our gallery. The papers are scattered everywhere Changmin-ah,” JiHyo starts to feel annoyed as Changmin start to trash here and there. “Okay that’s it…” JiHyo gets up from her seat and pull the famous painter to sit down. “Stop messing our gallery and tell me what are you looking for? You haven’t paints anything and in three months’ time, we have an exhibition for God sake,” the lady scold as her arms flings across her chest, staring down upon the man. “MongJi….don’t disturb me…my phone is missing….I didn’t found it and I have been searching everywhere…” Changmin said as he is really worried about it. He was inform that he will be expecting an important call today beforehand by his personal assistant and the phone is nowhere to be found.

JiHyo sighs before taking a seat in front of Changmin. “Changmin hasn’t you think of the probability that you left that home?” the lady asks and Changmin mentally face palm himself. Yes, he didn’t think of that probability before. Changmin looks up at JiHyo as he reaches out his hand. “Can I borrow your phone MongJi…I want to make a call to my own phone, I think Junsu is home…” Changmin pleads, JiHyo reaches for her hand bag, rummaging the content inside to fish out her phone. “Here, take this…I wouldn’t bother as long as the gallery is safe from you…” JiHyo answered as she hand her phone towards Changmin.

Changmin smiles as he thankful the female painter and JiHyo only shrugs as she continues to sketch her drawings.

 

Junsu looks at the phone vibrating on the coffee table in utter confusion, disbelief and anger. All this time, Changmin tricks him so much. He inhales his breaths sharply. He feels shame of himself. All this time, during six months of both of them living together, he always boast to Changmin that he have a great skill in creating wonderful paintings. He said Changmin would never paint as good as him since he thought Changmin is an office boy. “Ughh….stupid Kim Junsu, you boasting your skills to a famous painter…stupid…stupid…you even said that your skill is better than him….aghhh!!!” he screams in anger as he grabs the ringing phone. He doesn’t want to believe. Not yet.

Slowly, he reaches for the vibrating phone again, bracing himself to look at the caller ID. He bites on his inner cheeks as he reads the name written, painter MongJi. He knows that painter. He knows her really well. Often, her paintings and Changmin’s paintings will be put on the same exhibition. He also has met her for a few times in real life. She’s doesn’t looks like a painter at all in his opinion, but more to a beautiful celebrity. But when MongJi once gave a talk during a seminar of ‘Breath Life through Painting’ he knows instantly, how excellent MongJi’s talent are. A few more rings, the phone died down. Junsu exhales the breath that he unknowingly holds on.

But his calmness only remains for a brief moment when his cell phone starts to ring. He misplaces his own phone before and since Changmin and Junsu’s phones is the same model, only slightly different for the application inside; it’s hard to tell the differences.

Junsu brace himself, answering the call. “Hello….Junsu, is that you?” Changmin asked in utter relief. Junsu breaths out for a bit. “Yes…I am…” Junsu answered timidly, suddenly feels little in front of Changmin. “Oh…uhm, are you home?” Changmin asked again, start to feel weird with Junsu’s ways of talking with him. “Yes…why?” Junsu asked bask, a bit hesitant. Changmin smiles at the end of the line.

“Is my cell phone there? Because I’m ought to expecting important calls today,”

-Buk! Prang!-

Max is Shim Changmin.

 

Junho sighs for the nth time. He looks at his twin who is indulging himself with his own world. Making up a world where no one lives there except for himself. He ruffles his hair, scratching his un-itchy scalps along the way. Junsu is in his hibernate mode, and he is clueless on what actually happened. “Su….” Junho called out but Junsu didn’t even bother to respond. His hand moves, drawing strokes by strokes on the canvas. Junho take a peek and his eyes widen when he sees nothing but a mess. Painting that even a two years old baby will be able to produce. “Su!” Junho shakes Junsu’s shoulder. Hard. Junsu cast his gazes towards Junho before looking away again.

“Okay…I really need to make a call…” he sighs as he reaches for his cell phone and dialling Changmin’s number.

 

Changmin arrives an hour later after he finishes his meeting with the investors of his exhibitions. He open the apartment’s door using his spare keys and eerie silent greets him. No trace or sign of Junsu. He pouted a bit. When he called two hours before, Junsu said he’s at home but now, Changmin notices Junsu’s shoes are nowhere to be found. Changmin inhales a short intake of breath as he sees his phone on the coffee table at the living room. He grabs the phone and starts to go through his phone directory. Changmin’s face fell when he sees that one number from one of his regular investor. He quickly checks the last call duration and he knows, Junsu now aware of him already. “Oh shit!”

As soon as Changmin want to call Junsu’s number, he receives a call from Junho instead. Hastily, he answered the call. “Juno…is Junsu there?” he asked a bit in haste. “Well, he’s here after all. You seem panicking and he’s in his defending mode. Now, I really want to have a serious talk with you. What have you done to my precious Junsu?”

“Juno…I will tell you the truth, just let me meets Junsu okay…” Changmin pleads, earnestly. Junho sighs before agreeing.

“Fine…our parents’ house…but before I allows you to see him, I want to see you first, better meets at the coffee shop at the corner before arrives at our house, we should have a decent talk and you owe me a long explanation,” Junho hissed as his protectiveness towards his only twin start to awake within him.

 

Arms crossed and rested comfortably on his chest while legs crossed neatly, Junho casted his gaze towards the people passing by outside the café as he choose to sit at the table by the window. Somehow, he feels this spot is the best spot to avoid people stares if something ought to happen.

Changmin arrives seconds later, right after the waiter place Junho order of hot latte since the winter already knock on their door since two weeks ago. He ruffles his hair, getting rids of the snows accumulate on his head after heading here during snowfall without having any umbrella with him. “Sits first Min…I already ordered your mocha for you…you looks freezing…” Changmin gladly take the offers and sips on his hot and inviting mocha. Junho also sips on his latte, readying himself to listens everything and to judge it fairly.

Changmin is really being honest right now. He told everything to Junho, about Junsu who adores Max, about him is the same Max. About how he end up being Junsu’s housemate, everything, almost everything and Junho only listen. Their cups have long empty and Junho didn’t bother to order the other cup as he listens and listen. “So you are saying that, Junsu understand you the most? How come, until this very moment, he keeps his distance from you…” Junho reasons out what have been floating inside his mind for a while now.

“I know it sounds weird. We not even that close as you can see. We are more like frenemy. But Juno…a painter heart is drawn on the painting he creates. He reads my heart well Juno. He doesn’t cease to recognize the loneliness I paint besides all the brightness around. That painting resembles my real self Juno, everyone who attends the exhibitions, fails to recognize the real me, but Junsu, Junsu recognize the real me. Only Kim Junsu for me Juno…only him no others…” Junho throws a small smile, amaze with how sure Changmin is with his heart.

“Okay then…let’s convince your heart to our dolphin shall we…?”

 

-Flashback-

He stares at the newly delivered painting. He grins gloriously. To have this one piece of fine art, he spent almost of his savings and only can have this painting after he sold almost ten pieces of his own art. “Wow…your value sure is higher than mine…” Junsu cackles to himself, adoring the new painting of Max. This new painting illustrates a guy walking by his own on a busy street. “Ahah…still lonely Max? You should find yourself a partner…” he whispers as he brings the painting to the living room, only to be startle by Changmin. He quickly hides the painting behind him.

“What is it? What is it? Su…what are you hiding behind you?” Changmin keeps asking as his eyes try to get on whatever Junsu is hiding. “None of your business…” Junsu said, pouting mildly. Changmin’s grins grow. “Oh…really? Guess I will just go out then…I have a date with Junho…” Changmin teases as he looks at Junsu. Junsu widen his eyes. “Where…? Where are you two going to go?” Junsu ask in curiosity (read jealousy). “Well, none of your business,” Changmin retorts back. Junsu huffed his cheeks.

“Fine…it’s a painting…of my FAVORITE painter…Max!” Junsu shows the painting excitedly, almost jumping on his spot. Changmin eyes went wide before shaking his head. “Only a painting by Max?” he asked in disbelief. Junsu pouted and stomped on Changmin’s foot. “It’s not only painting…it’s a piece of fine art…the story behind the painting is what matters the most…you see some people are capable of delivering such emotions…” Junsu explain, still in his excitement. Changmin’s cheek flushed a bit, but he still able to contain himself. “You seem to like this Max so much…”

“Like…like?? No…I don’t like him….I love him….” Junsu beams happily. “I wonder, how a great man he is….if I can, I would want to date him,” Junsu giggles again and Changmin’s smile went wide. “Don’t forget about that Su…don’t get back on your own words,” Changmin said as he caressed Junsu cheeks and then walk away. Junsu is left behind, stunned.

-End of Flashback-

Junsu is pulled out harshly from his own world when he feels a pair of lips lands on his. His eyes suddenly widen and he quickly acts according to his reflexes. The one who kiss him suddenly already on the floor after the dolphin lets out his killer whale rest inside him. Junsu jolts up from the chair he has been sitting for a while now, eyes darted to the curling figure on the floor as the man start to gathers back his strength to stand back. “Junsu…” Changmin calls his name and Junsu eyes suddenly went wide. Surge of anger filling him up as Changmin takes his steps closer to him. “Stand there…don’t come near me!” he shouts in defend as his hands flails outward, warding himself from Changmin to come closer. “Junsu…” still Changmin march forward, wanting to hug the angry dolphin and explains everything.

“I SAID STOP!!” he yells, louder this time as Changmin quickly stands froze on his spot. “What do you want from me Max?” Junsu asked voice heavy with shame. Changmin looks at Junsu and he start to feels afraid. Junsu’s voice is colder than the snow and he definitely hates that. “Answer me Max? How can you? Lie on my face, acting like it’s nothing at all. I talked to you, I told you how I feel towards Max, you listened to me and yet, you said nothing. Why you didn’t even tell me? Why Max Why? Am I a laugh stock for you Max? You enjoys laughing on my face aren’t you?” Junsu keeps asking and Changmin try to regain his composure. “Junsu please….listen to me….I will explain everything….” Junsu turn his body away.

“I don’t want to listen to anything…you lied to me once, who said you wouldn’t lie to me the seconds time?”

“I have my reasons Junsu….”

“Just leave Max….I don’t want to talk or have anything to do with you anymore…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JiHyo sighs as he looks at the white sheet in front of Changmin is still white without any painting. She heaves a heavy sigh as she takes her seat across Changmin. “Min…you can’t just sit there doing nothing….our exhibition only two months away Min…you have been staring at the same white canvas for a month now Min…paints something will you?” JiHyo start to nag. She completely doesn’t understand what is happening. Before this, Changmin will able to produce an amazing painting in a short time. His famous ‘Home’ painting takes him the longest, but still, it doesn’t take this long. Changmin looks up at JiHyo with his tired eyes, doesn’t even have the energy to retort to any of the lady nags at all. “Oh my…Min…you look terrible…you should go home and rest…” JiHyo suddenly said when she sees how pale Changmin looks like. Changmin shakes his head, doesn’t want to leave just yet since if he is home, Junsu wouldn’t be there anyway.

That dolphin decides to leave their shared apartment and live at his parents’ house instead though he hasn’t moves out his things from the apartment and still pay his share of rent. “Don’t be stubborn…nothing good come from this attitude….just go home already Min…” JiHyo scolded again, try to knock some sense inside Changmin’s head. It’s useless, broken heart can’t be mend just like that.

 

Junsu gets on his life like nothings has happen. He keeps his straight face, painting like usual. It just, his painting doesn’t look alive anymore. It’s look dead and up until now, his painting have been rejected numerous time. Still Junsu doesn’t let out a single complaint. He just sit there, on his stool and re-painting again and again. Junho as well as Mama Kim and Papa Kim also start to worry. Junho once try to fish his twin interest with two tickets to a soccer match but Junsu decline the offer. And when even a soccer mania like Junsu decline to watch the awaited match, it certainly means something. That day, Junho gives Changmin another call, asking to meet the painter and he is shocked seeing Changmin’s condition. He looks terrible than his own twin and worse, Changmin can’t paint anymore.

 

After a month and two weeks, Junsu finally decides to go back to his apartment. Only to retrieve some of his important belongings. Finish packing his things, Junsu’s mind start to race here and there, wondering about the real Changmin. Junsu walk to Changmin’s bedroom and open the door. Things he never did before, crossing others personal space. What presented in front of him make his mouth gape open widely. Junsu steps inside Changmin’s bedroom. All things are neatly arranged and well decorated. The painter truthfully knows how to manipulate the small room using his paintings and drawings to make the small rooms look bigger. There on the walls, he paints as if Junsu steps into a beautiful garden. He looks around and his amazement didn’t manage to cease down. Junsu’s gaze finally falls on the portrait hung on the centre of the wall, just above the headboard. It’s the picture of him, there's three of him potraited on the same canvas, but with diferent expression. Junsu is stunned, Changmin must have been looking at him all this time. At the left corner of the painting, lays the tittle of the painting, also Changmin signature.

-My Inspiration-

-M.A.X-

Junsu’s jaws drop down, as he feels his blood rush south-west. His heart flutters as he finally can understand. Changmin values him. He lost on his words on what to say. He quickly walks out from the room and he can’t cease his shook when in front of him, stand Changmin, with a woman he didn’t know, stand so close that Junsu is sure, that woman is someone Changmin treasure.

“Su…?” Changmin calls out with a smile. Finally, Junsu is home but the said dolphin runs out of their apartment after grabbing his things.

“Su! Waits!” he heard Changmin called out for him but he didn’t even care. He just keep running and he suddenly feel disappointed when Changmin didn’t run for him. Little did he know, Changmin did run to keep up with him, it just his high temperature of his fever stops him from doing so and he collapses at the staircase, almost fall down if JiHyo wasn’t there to catch him on time.

Junsu is inside his bedroom, silently crying when he remember the scene. Changmin’s arm wrapped tightly around the lady waist and his body leans close to her. He tries to shake that image away but it’s become real by the time pass. “Stupid Shim Changmin…stupid!” he vents his anger on the poor bolster.” You kiss my lips twice, you steal my heart away, and you only toys with me. Stupid Kim Junsu for believe in Shim Changmin!” Junho stands outside of his twin bedroom, hearing all the vent and curse of anger, he scratch the back of his head. “Oh…long way to go…”

Two weeks after that was sure hell to the Kims as Junsu’s mood can easily get ruined by the simplest thing that can remind of him about Changmin. So the mama and papa Kim decides not to say anything about painting or the apartment Junsu used to live in, whilst Junho doesn’t even bother to tell Junsu where he’s going now as he didn’t want to anger his twin, not even to mention Changmin’s name. He often let Junsu inside his own world, and only try to fish the dolphin out from his bedroom using soccer. That’s how to make the dolphin breath different air at least.

Junsu sits at the living room alone today. He didn’t know what to do as his parents his away to Gwangju, attending one of their relatives wedding. He avoids the invitation well. Junho is out again and Junsu have no clue on what his twin being up to. He turns the television out of boredom and watch the news. Nothing interesting aside of the fuss about the prices of many thing increases, crimes case, politics and such. He just about to change the channel when the anchor announces the breaking new.

“The arts exhibition of the famous painter Max and his partner Song have to be cancelled due to certain circumstances. The exhibition entitles ‘My Inspiration,’ meets its end one Max announces that he has to suspend the exhibition due to his lacking. The media try to meet him in person but he refuses to answer or receiving any interview,” the remote control on his hand fall on the floor, shocks by the sudden news. Changmin stops drawing and painting, the exhibition has to be halts. The exhibition… my inspiration…is the exhibition halted because of me? Junsu is about to burst into tears, he couldn’t believe that Changmin stop painting because of him, but the exhibition tittle is the same tittle as the portrait of his. Changmin…are you, really in love with me?

Junho drags Junsu along with him to the playground at the neighbourhood. Junsu just follows his twin since staying home doing nothing will make him thinking of Changmin more and more and he didn’t even wish to even thinking about the painter. Deep down, he is still angry with Changmin but when he try to reason out, he can’t seem to find the reason why. Changmin isn’t telling him that he’s the Max, it’s not Junsu problem at all, and Junsu doesn’t have the right to get mad either. After all, what Changmin do with his life is his problem rights not his? But why he still feels angry? He and Changmin is not more than housemate, or, he did hope they are more than that?

“Hey Su…just cut it out…I’m talking here and you keeps spacing out of the trace,” Junho nudges Junsu elbow slightly. Junsu shakes his head then he carve as smile. As he looks at his twin properly, Junsu can’t help but to notice that Junho looks like a sunflower blooming it full blossom. All bright and cheery. “Hum, Junnie…are you up to something? You looks all bright…just like sunshine…” Junsu teases and Junho grins widely. “Really…you can tell?” the he chuckles with his cheeks flushed red for a bit. Junsu raise his eyebrow, start to feel curious on the reason for his twin to beams like a sunshine in a morning during the spring, well, that was such an exaggeration, but that much is befitting the way to describe how happy his twin right now. “Okay…okay…enough with the blushing and chuckles and such, now tell me…what it is…” Junho try to calm himself down as he looks at Junsu. Then he holds Junsu’s hand.

"Suie"

"What Junnie...?" he huff, cheeks puffed out with lips jutted outward.

"I'm getting married," he stated slowly, waiting for his twin reaction.

The twin of his grins instantly as he hugs the man who gives him the new.

"Congrats then Junnie....with whom?"

"Changmin...."

The smiles drop off, died on his own. Junho still looking at Junsu and he can’t fail to read the sadness inside his twin eyes. “Junsu…Suie…are you okay?” Junho asked as he shakes Junsu shoulder for a bit. Junsu force out a smile, “Yeah…when?” he brace himself to ask, Junho smiles again. “Hum…we plan to have it during Chuseok…isn’t that great?” Junho asked again, Junsu nods. Junho smiles from the inside. Bait throws, hook and now waits to be up, he keeps the grins inside and throws his happy smiles.

 

These three weeks have been the busiest in Kim family life. They are busy preparing for Junho and Changmin’s wedding and the groom from Changmin side have pay his visit numerous time and Junsu is able to escape every time Changmin come. Today is another day, Junho told him that Changmin is coming and he quickly escaping to Hyukjae’s house, spending his time with the Lee instead of being home. He hated the idea of seeing Changmin at this time and he knows, though his heart bleed badly and tears has been shed every night before he fall asleep, he wouldn’t admit it. That it’s hurt to see Changmin with someone else, on top of it, his own twin. But he also can’t help but to feel how bad he is. Junho looks glowing with happiness whilst he wishes secretly inside his heart that Changmin wouldn’t marry his twin, that Changmin will marry him instead.

But isn’t he’s the one who draw the line first? He is the one who chase Changmin away. It’s not like he didn’t understand all this while that Changmin has something for him, but he is the one who are stubborn enough not to look at Changmin’s sincerity. His anger towards Changmin because he lied, is only a mask, because he’s afraid of being attached. He’s afraid with himself, he’s afraid of his own heart.

“If only…I can turn the time…I will admit that I love him…” Junsu whisper gently as he cares the painting in front of him. The one Changmin gave as a present, eight months ago.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Junho knock on Junsu’s bedroom while wearing his black tuxedo. “A moment…” Junsu answer as he opens the door. Junho pouts looking at the way Junsu dressed. “Hey…this is too normal…aren’t you wearing the one I bought for you?” Junho protest as he push Junsu inside the room again. Junsu look at himself at the mirror, what is wrong with his tux? It’s black and stylish, just the way he used to wear for wedding occasion. “Mind you...I wear this numerous of time attending others wedding…” Junsu retort, feeling unfair. “That’s others wedding…not mine…I want you to look stunningly beautiful and charming for my wedding…who knows, someone will catch you up and mama and papa will have another in-law soon,” Junho teases. Junsu pouted and look at Junho. “You wish…I want to enjoy my single life…”

“Heh…I don’t believe you…just you wait…I will show you how affectionate me and Changmin can be…and you will get jealous and will ask mama to find you a husband,”

“In your dream twin!” Junsu pinches Junho’s cheek, not to severe because he is fully aware that today is an important day for Junho. “We will see…”

 

Junho holds on Junsu hand for a while now. Junsu looks at his twin suspiciously. “Why don’t you ask papa to hand you? Why you want me instead?” he asked a bit annoyed but Junho pouted in reply. “You are my the other half Su, I want you to be there so I can complete my other half….please…” Junho begs and Junsu sighs. “Also, why am I force to wear this white tuxedo anyway? Now I’m the one who looks like a groom,.” Junsu grumbles but Junho only ignores Junsu’s rant.

Finally the time has come, Junho walk with Junsu hand in hand to the aisle, the guests watch the twin with amazement. There, on the aisle, a man, that Junsu love stand there with so much pride, he looks handsome and Junsu heart beating painfully. That person will be the one who lives his life by his twin side. Junsu closes his eyes when they reaching the altar. Changmin’s hold out his hand for Junho and Junho smiles. He puts Junsu’s hand instead of his. Junsu looks at Junho, shocked.

“Congratulation twin…I will explain everything later…” he winks as he walk to the side, taking his seat beside their parents.

 

Junsu looks at Changmin and that man grins. “You are too stubborn for your own good…I have to do this…everyone knows aside from you…from now on, I wouldn’t let you run away from me again,” Changmin whisper as he drags Junsu with him to face the priest. Junsu pouted and mumbles

“Stupid!”

“Fool!”

“Idioit,”

Well, all kind of curses he throws but he can't deny that his heart flutters.

" Say what you want...your heart is mine anyway," he really want to kick that stupid grins on that face to wipe it off. Ugh, how he hates it, he waste so much H2O+NaCl for him already. Changmin grins and when the priest announce them as lawfully wedded man and husband, he claims the cursing lips again and again. Junsu is at lost. He can’t thank enough for the people that conspire behind him but for now, he will enjoy Changmin’s kisses first, venting his anger later.

-Shim Junsu, Kim Changmin inspiration-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I love MinSu so much, that it's resolves to this..


End file.
